


THAT IS STARTING TO GET ANNOYING

by cooloddball



Series: DESTIEL DRABBLES [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball
Summary: Dean Winchester is a brat; Castiel has had enough of it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DESTIEL DRABBLES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	THAT IS STARTING TO GET ANNOYING

Castiel was laying in bed facing up, his hands tucked behind his back staring at the ceiling. He turned his head slightly to face Dean when he felt the bed dip. His gaze was met with the most beautiful hazel eyes with mischief dancing behind them. 

He knew what was coming, he always knew but he had never been prepared for it, not once.

“Don’t do it, Dean,” Castiel said, rolling over so that he was facing Dean. Dean looked at him then ducked his head to face away from him. Castiel ran his eyes at his profile where Dean’s jaw was twitching and a day old stubble was starting to form, down to the scar under his chin. He was the most gorgeous man Castiel had ever seen. And the most insufferable.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean said, rolling over to face Castiel. His green eyes were growing darker and then he did it. He put his cold feet on top of Castiel’s warm legs and ran them over all over his legs and feet.

“Stop it, Dean,” Castiel said, sitting up on the bed and trying to push Dean’s feet away from him. He wasn’t annoyed with Dean but he did not appreciate Dean’s cold feet disturbing his comfort.

“Make me,” Dean said as he continued his assault on Castiel’s feet.

Castiel knew that Dean always did this to rile him up. It always ended up with Dean on the receiving end of Castiel’s ministrations of a mind-blowing orgasm. Castiel knew what Dean wanted, he always did, but he often played a fool. He liked watching Dean bring his A-game to get what he wanted.

“You know, that is starting to get annoying,” Castiel said feigning anger.

“Oh yeah, that’s not what you said last night,” Dean said licking his lips while running his right hand down Castiel’s stomach, down his happy trail and rested it just a few inches from his cock, which was starting to swell, “and little Cas here seems to feel differently.”

“Uh...uh. Not today. You need to up your game. This is getting old. Why can’t you wear socks like a normal person,” Castiel said resting his left hand on Dean’s hand trying to move it away. Dean was adamant to let it stay.

“I like it when your feet make mine warm.”

“Well, this trick is getting old and annoying.”

“How about, I use this trick for the last time tonight and I might surprise you with a new one tomorrow,” Dean said, inching his face closer to Castiel’s face and shoving his hand down Castiel’s boxers.

“Mmm...yes!” Castiel moaned and Dean smirked as his plump lips met Castiel’s pink full ones.  
Dean knew that as much as his cold feet annoyed Castiel, he would always get his way because Castiel would never deny him anything.


End file.
